Malec, Malec
by Eclat d'Etoile
Summary: Recueil d'OS centré sur le couple formé par Magnus et Alec. Résumé, rating et spoiler (s'il y a) donné en début de chapitre. OS écrits au fil de mon imagination, donc rythme de publication aléatoire.
1. Photomaton

**Warning :** risque de spoiler de l'épisode 2×19 car c'est une scène de cet épisode qui m'a inspiré cet OS !

 **Couple :** Malec, parce que les derniers épisodes (2×18 et 2×19) étaient vraiment trop dur pour mon petit cœur...)

 **Rating :** K

 **Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Cassandra Clare et la chanson Photomaton appartient au groupe Jabberwocky.

 **Résumé :** Comment Alec et Magnus sont arrivés dans la cabine du photomaton...

 _En regardant l'épisode j'ai eu une envie irréprésible d'écrire un petit (mais tout petit) OS sur la scène ou Magnus regarde les photos du photomaton. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

* * *

 **Photomaton**

Magnus faisait tourner avec concentration le whiskey contenu dans son verre quand la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit. Surpris, il jeta un coup d'œil sur l'horloge ornant un mur du salon. Huit heure, il était encore trop tôt pour qu'Alec soit rentré de l'Institut, il venait juste de partir. Pourtant ce fut la voix de ce dernier qui raisonna dans la pièce.

« Magnus ?

\- Alexander ? Tu es de retour bien tôt... N'es-tu pas occupé à traquer Valentin ?

\- Nous le traquons avec acharnement mais Izzy trouve que je m'investit trop et elle m'a forcé à me reposer.

\- Donc tu es venu ici, conclut le sorcier avec un grand sourire.

\- En effet, répondit Alec en se penchant pour l'embrasser. »

De sa main libre l'indonésien crocheta la nuque du nephilim et de l'autre posa son verre afin d'attirer son amant sur ses genoux. La langue taquine du chasseur d'ombres caressèrent ses lèvres qui s'ouvrirent pour approfondir le baiser. Pendant un long moment les deux hommes s'embrassèrent avec amour, se fondirent quasiment l'un dans l'autre.

A bout de souffle ils finirent par se séparer laissant seulement leurs front en contact.

« Que dirais-tu d'aller te balader mon cher Alexander ?

\- Et où ?

\- Où tu voudras, il est dix-neuf heure à Tokyo, le bon moment pour profiter d'une sympathique soirée, qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Va pour Tokyo ! »

Suite à cette décision, Magnus ouvrit un portail, ils se retrouvèrent en quelque secondes dans les rues animées de la capitale japonaise. Le sorcier avait envie de faire du shopping et il entraina donc son amant dans une gigantesque galerie marchande.

Ils passèrent plusieurs heures à se promener dans l'immense centre commercial, s'arrêtant dans des boutiques plus excentriques les unes que les autres pour satisfaire les désirs vestimentaires de Magnus. Le nephilim se sentait perdu et ne savait quoi acheter, son amant avait tendance à lui proposer toutes sortes de vêtements. Mais l'abondance de couleurs vives, de motifs et de paillettes dessus le dissuadait très vite. À chaque refus Magnus levait les yeux au ciel et maudissait la tradition des chasseurs d'ombres et leur port de vêtements sombres et sobres. Il lui répéta d'ailleur plusieurs fois qu'Isabelle ne devait pas avoir été élevé de la même manière que lui pour porter son type de vêtements.

Mais quand ils passèrent devant une librairie le nephilim pu s'empêcher de voir de grandes affiches portant les dessins de la série de mangas préféré de son frère. Il pressa la main de son amant, lui demandant de traduire les inscriptions de l'affiche.

« C'est une scéance de dédicace...

\- Ça te dérange si on y va que je fasse dédicacer un manga pour Max ?

\- Mais pas du tout Alexander, tes désirs sont des ordres, lui répondit-il avec un petit rire. »

Ils rentrèrent donc ensemble dans la boutique, il y avait énormément d'attente mais Alec tenait à faire plaisir à son frère et pour Magnus rien d'autre ne comptait à ce moment que de voir Alec heureux.

Ils finirent par avoir la dédicace tant attendu et quittèrent la librairie. Après avoir passé tant de temps à piétiner le sorcier insista pour aller manger. Ils s'attablèrent donc autour de sushis.  
Magnus apprit à Alec à manger avec des baguettes. En effet, l'archer était incapable de manier les deux bouts de bois pour apporter la nourriture à sa bouche. Ses tentatives firent beaucoup rire Magnus.

N'ayant plus faim, ils quittèrent le restaurant et décidèrent par la même occasion de quitter le centre commercial. C'est en se dirigeant vers la sortie que Magnus le vit.

Un photomaton.

Il s'arrêta net, une idée venant de germer dans son esprit. Surpris par son arrêt brutal, Alec se retourna pour le regarder. Il suivit le regard de son amant et un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« S'il te plaît, pour parfaire ce moment » dit seulement Magnus. Et comme toujours Alec céda, car il l'aimait et aussi parce que Magnus était beau quand il le regardait avec ce mélange d'espoir et d'amour dans les yeux.

Ils rentrèrent donc dans la cabine, l'indonésien choisis de faire quatre photo consécutive.  
Il cherchait comment régler la machine pour prendre de belles photos, Alec était appuyé sur ses épaules pour regarder lui aussi l'écran quand un bruit se fit entendre. La première photo venait d'être prise. Magnus s'exclama alors : « Vite on bouge »

Alec regarda son amant en explosant de rire fasse à sa remarque quasi infantile. Le déclic se fit de nouveau entendre : seconde photo.

«Allez cette fois c'est la bonne ! »

Les deux amants regardèrent l'objectif en souriant et juste au moment où il s'y attendait la photo fut prise.

« Et maintenant ? » Demanda Alec. Sans formuler de réponse, Magnus le prit dans ses bras et pour la dernière fois le flash se déclencha.

Ils sortirent du photomaton et attendirent que les photos soient tirés. Étrangement, elles étaient toutes jolies, bien que deux ai été pris à l'improviste. Un grand sourire éclaira les lèvres de Magnus et d'un claquement de doigt il dédoubla la pellicule pour en donner une à Alec.

« On rentre, maintenant que tu as ta photo ?

\- Que l'on a NOS photos !

\- Ne joue pas avec les mots... Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Alexander. »

Après avoir clos la conversation Alec s'empara de la main de Magnus qui l'entraîna dans le photomaton de nouveau. Le jeune homme ne comprit pas pourquoi son excentrique amant voulait de nouvelles photos, mais il comprit bien vite lorsqu'il vit le portail. Quelques secondes après ils étaient dans l'appartement du sorcier.

oOo

Magnus regardait les quatres photos, les larmes noyant ses yeux. Ironiquement, la troisième photo sensé être la plus parfaite était celle qui l'était le moins. Trop fausse, superficielle, pas eux.

Eux… De toutes façons il n'y avait plus de eux. Il ne restait plus qu'Alexander Lightwood, directeur de l'Institut de New York et Magnus Bane, grand sorcier de Brooklyn. Avec rage Magnus lança une boule de feu contre le mur. Il fallait qu'il se calme. En un claquement de doigt il alluma sa chaîne hifi.

 _I let you miles away, can't feel your breath in my hairs_  
 _It seems to be years, and I'm alone and fake, and I'm alone and fake_  
 _If this world is too small to be two, a world without sense if I'm without you_

Aux premières paroles Magnus s'effondra, la musique écho à ses sentiments les plus profonds venait de lui faire comprendre l'ampleur de son erreur.

De son côté Alec aussi regardait les petites photos, infimes signes d'un bonheur infini désormais révolu. Étrangement Photomaton résonnait aussi dans sa chambre de l'Institut. Il aimait beaucoup cette musiques que Magnus lui avait fait découvrir.

Un tambourinement se fit entendre à sa porte.

« Oui Jace ?

\- On a détecté de l'activité démoniaque.

Peut-être Jonathan, tu viens ?

\- J'arrive ! »

 _But you can't kill my name, demon's coming tonight._

* * *

Je ne savais pas en quel langues étaient les écritures en bas de la pellicule et je m'excuse si ça en a choqué certains... J'ai donc choisis le Japon pour des raisons pratiques ^^ ( _D'après Pouic c'est bien du japonais et ça veut dire merci)_

Par ailleurs j'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis ! Bisous - Éclat d'étoile


	2. Ce démon que l'on ne pouvait pas vaincre

**Couple :** Malec

 **Rating :** M

 **Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, ils appartiennent à Cassandra Clare.

 **Résumé** **:** être l'un des plus fort Shadowhunter d'une époque n'empêche pas d'être confronter à des démons que l'on ne peut défaire.

* * *

 **Ce démon que l'on ne pouvait pas vaincre.**

Magnus se réveilla en sursaut, sortit brusquement de ses songes par le cri déchirant poussé par son amant. Alec convulsait sur le lit hurlant sous la douleur. Ses yeux étaient clos et sa main se crispait sur son flanc, ses ongles mus d'une volonté propre semblant vouloir arracher sa peau.

Le sorcier posa ses mains sur les épaules du nephilim pour essayer de le maintenir en place, afin qu'il ne tombe pas du lit et ne se fasse pas plus mal. Mais le chasseur ne semblait pas décidé à s'immobiliser et Magnus dû lui monter dessus pour qu'il cesse de bouger.

Les paupières closes d'Alec s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup et ses yeux céruléens se plantèrent dans ceux fendus de son compagnon. Les orbes saphirs se brouillèrent instantanément sous l'assaut salé des larmes. Magnus roula sur le côté libérant le corps prisonnier pour pouvoir le serrer contre lui.

La tête du guerrier vint se nicher dans son cou et le sorcier pu sentir l'humidité des larmes imprégner sa peau. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour soulager la douleur de son amant a part le câliner et lui souffler des mots doux.

La peine d'Alec tellement supérieur à la sienne l'écrasait, l'empêchant lui même de ressentir la douleur qui devrait l'accabler.

Il était habitué, on ne survit pas plusieurs siècles sans dire au revoir à certains amis. Mais certains partent trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt. Pour des raisons futiles, ridicules, juste bête. Du moins c'est l'impression que ça laisse ; cette impression de s'être laissé berner, d'avoir cru être supérieur aux forces gouvernant ce monde et, pourtant, d'avoir laissé le destin nous rattraper. Pour qu'il puisse frapper le plus durement possibles. On imagine un milliard de raisons qui pourrait nous pousser vers la mort et, en un battement de cil, celle qu'on avait laissé de côté nous prends dans ses bras.

La mort, comme la vie, ne laisse pas de répit. Elle attend qu'on s'endorme et d'un seul coup elle nous cueille. On est arrivé à maturité, on est au plus beau de notre vie, on est magnifique alors elle se sert.

Alec pleurait, Magnus le réconfortait. Et il pensait, il pensait au fait que c'est beaucoup trop tôt, que tout est arrivé trop vite. Il se rappel du jour où l'horreur a commencée.

oOo

Pov Magnus

Le vacarme d'une porte ouverte à la volée retentit dans le loft. Alexander ne pourrait-il pas ouvrir ma porte de bois précieux avec un peu plus de délicatesse ?

Le claquement de ses bottes résonne dans l'entrée, il ne devrait pas tarder à venir me rejoindre. Je suis allongé sur mon lit admirant le plafond de ma chambre. Je claque régulièrement des doigts pour que le faire changer de couleur. Je cherche une couleur, une nuance, mais je ne sais pas laquelle.

Alexander rentre dans la chambre et je croise son regard, je sais à présent la couleur exacte que je cherchais. Un dernier claquement de doigt et le plafond prend la couleur des prunelles de mon amant.

« Je t'ai manqué ?

\- Beaucoup trop, tellement que j'ai passé la journée à chercher la nuance de bleu de tes yeux alors que je la connais par cœur…

\- Tu as conscience que ce que tu dis n'as aucun sens, n'est ce pas ?

\- Absolument… Viens là. »

Je l'attire à moi et nous échangèrent un baiser passioné. Qu'il est bon de sentir nos lèvres se mouvoir l'une contre l'autre ! Je pourrais passer ma vie à embrasser mon Shadowhunter, malheureusement pour moi il doit souvent partir en mission. Sa dernière mission fut tellement longue que j'ai dû attendre quatre long jours avant ce baiser.

« A quoi tu penses ?

\- A toi, au fait que tu m'as manqué, ne repars pas aussi longtemps… La prochaine fois Jace emmènera quelqu'un d'autre que toi pour l'accompagner à la chasse au démons.

\- Je suis son parabatai, et un Shadowhunter, c'est normal que je partes faire mon boulot, même si passer mes journées au lit avec toi me conviendrait parfaitement.

\- Faisons ça alors ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Passer nos journées au lit, à se regarder dans les yeux, s'embrasser, faire l'amour, dormir…

\- Et nos besoins vitaux du genre manger, boire, gagner de l'argent pour subvenir à nos besoins t'en fait quoi ?

\- Je suis un sorcier et je suis riche, un claquement de doigt et je fais apparaître un repas digne d'un restaurant cinq étoile dans ce lit. Sans avoir à débourser le moindre centime en plus ! »

Alexander éclata de rire et sa gaieté me fis sourire. Plus le temps passait et plus sa présence à mes côtés devenait indispensables. Mes mains commençaient à se perdre dans ses cheveux en bataille quand son téléphone sonna. On ne peut jamais être tranquille !

Trop occupé par mes lèvres il ne daigna même pas répondre, il lança juste l'appareil à l'autre bout de la chambre. Le téléphone ne risquait pas grand chose, dans mon ennuie j'avais transformé le sol de manière à ce qu'il soit semblable à un matelas. Suite à cette transformation j'avais pu rouler sur mon lit et tomber sur le sol sans me faire mal. En y repensant, cette activité semble absolument ridicule, mais lorsque j'attendais le retour d'Alexander elle était des plus passionnantes.

Les mains de mon néphilim, sagement posés sur ma taille, commencèrent à dévier et me ramenèrent brusquement à la réalité. Il amena nos corps à se rencontrer et je gémis sous le contact. Qu'il m'avais manqué ! Mes mains quittèrent ses cheveux pour aller soulever le bas de son t-shirt et effleurer ses abdos si bien dessiné. J'étais allongé en dessous de lui et l'état de mon sol me donna une idée.

D'un mouvement brusque je nous fis tourner sur nous même et pris le dessus. Sauf que nous étions au bord du lit. Je sentis le corps d'Alexander se tendre à l'idée de heurter le parquet, mais sans surprise pour moi, nous nous enfonçâmes dans le sol.

« Pourquoi ?

\- Je m'ennuyais. »

Ses lèvres plongèrent de nouveau sur les miennes et j'oubliai le monde. Nos lippes dansaient les unes avec les autres, nos mains vénéraient le corps de l'autre et nous eûmes l'impression que nos vêtements n'avaient jamais existé. On s'embrassait, on se faisait l'amour avec nos mains et rien ne nous semblait plus parfait.

Puis il y eu les lèvres d'Alexander dans mon cou, mordillant, tordant, tortuant ma peau sensible. Son souffle descendant le long de mon corps, ses dents titillant mes tétons, sa langue explorant mon torse, léchant l'endroit où j'aurais dû posséder un nombril. Puis sa bouche tout entière m'honorant pendant que ses doigts s'insinuaient en moi. Je n'étais plus que gémissement, perdu dans un autre monde que lui seul avait le pouvoir de me faire atteindre.

Une sonnerie stridente me ramena brusquement sur Terre. Alexander remonta le long de mon corps. Ses lèvres prirent de nouveau possession des miennes, me rappelant où l'on en était, ce que l'on faisait. Et c'est à même le sol, transformé en matelas que l'on fit l'amour. Mais à peine le nirvana atteint, la sonnerie de son portable nous dérangea de nouveau.

Alexander soupira et posa son front sur mon torse avant de se lever pour aller chercher l'appareil.

« Mais il me veut quoi Jace à cette heure !?

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je sais pas, mais c'est Jace qui appel depuis tout à l'heure…

\- Il fait chier le blondinet ! Maintenant qu'il nous a bien embêter appel le pour savoir ce qu'il y a... »

Mon compagnon composa le numéro de son meilleur ami qui décrocha dès la première tonalité.

« Alec ! J'arrive enfin à t'avoir !

\- Jace… J'espère que c'est important car j'ai un sorcier très, très en colère à côté de moi…

\- Oups, ai-je interrompu quelque chose ?

\- Non rien du tout.

\- Si ! La fellation de ma vie et mon câlin post-orgasme !

\- Magnus, s'indigna Alexander rouge comme une tomate.

\- Désolé les gars je voulais pas… C'est juste que je me sens pas trop bien, rien d'inquiétant en somme. Mais l'infirmier de garde n'arrive pas à trouver ce que j'ai et ça c'est plus inquiétant… Clary flippe et imagine les pires scénarios du monde. Du coup j'appelais pour savoir si Magnus pouvait passer voir.

\- Je suis pas médecin et encore moins médecin de garde ! Mais vu que tu as l'immense honneur d'être le parabatai de celui que j'aime, passe chez moi demain vers quatorze heure, Catharina devrait être là et elle sera plus apte que moi à te dire ce qu'il se passe. Salut.

\- Magnus, tu lui as raccroché au nez !

\- Et ? Il ne se sent pas trop bien, ça peut bien attendre demain ! S'il était à l'article de la mort tu le sentirais au travers de ta rune !

\- C'est pas une raison ça !

\- Et si je te dis que j'ai envie de toi, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que l'on tombe d'épuisement et que l'on s'endorme dans les bras l'un de l'autre, t'en pense quoi ? »

Ses lèvres s'écartèrent pour m'offrir un beau sourire et sa main vint se poser sur ma joue. Son sourire disparu au moment même où nos bouches s'unirent de nouveau en un vertigineux baiser.

Nous nous étreignîmes de nouveau. Puis à bout de force nous partirent pour le royaume des rêves.

Ce fut le son de quelqu'un frappant sans ménagement contre ma précieuse porte qui me réveilla. Un claquement de doigt me permis d'afficher l'heure dans les airs, quatorze heure. Déjà !? Je me levais pour accueillir Catharina ou Jace en prenant bien soin de ne pas réveiller Alexander. Heureusement pour moi, mes pouvoirs me permirent d'être propre, habillé et maquillé en un tour de main. La personne derrière la porte tambourina plus fort encore. J'ouvris de mauvaise grâce à la personne maltraitant ma porte. Ils étaient deux, un blond, une rousse. Clary et Jace.

« Salut biscuit ! Que me vaut l'honneur ?

\- Bonjour Magnus, moi aussi je suis content de te voir, intervint Jace

\- Salut Magnus, j'accompagne Jace, il se sent faible depuis hier soir et ça m'inquiète énormément. C'est pour ça que je voulais venir avec lui, pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas c'est Catharina qui va s'en occuper, quoi que ce soit elle me guérira en un tour de main ! »

Nous étions à peine installé dans le salon que Catharina fit connaître sa présence. Je me précipitais pour ouvrir à ma vieille amie, qui, je devais l'admettre, m'avais manqué.

Je la conduisit au salon, lui expliquant la situation de Jace et la priant de résoudre le problème.

Elle s'avança doucement, son doux sourire flottant sur ses lèvres bleus foncés. Elle avait laissé tomber son glamour et sa peau bleutée reverberait avec superbe les rayons du soleil.

« Jace, Clary. Catharina.

\- Bonjour.

\- Bonjour vous deux, c'est Jace que je dois ausculter, c'est bien cela ?

\- Oui.

\- Magnus aurait pu le faire… Mais bon, quoi de plus plaisant que de sortir du boulot et de devoir de nouveau travailler ? Allonges toi jeune Shadowhunter. »

Je l'observais osculter le blond. Ses mains nimbés de magie se promenaient au dessus de son corps analysant le moindres détail, du plus insignifiant au plus important.

J'aimais bien regarder Catharina travailler. Elle était toujours très concentrée et sa magie vibrait de bonté. Elle vibrait tout entière de bonté. Ses mains s'éteignirent et elle ferma doucement les yeux, comme si tout le poids du monde s'abattait sur elle.

J'allais lui demander ce qu'il se passait quand la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit, révélant Alexander seulement vêtu d'un boxer. Tous les regards se fixèrent sur lui et ses joues virèrent au rouge brique. Il se replia dans la chambre fermant la porte derrière lui.

Un silence gêné plana dans la pièce, puis de grands éclats de rire se firent entendre. Mon compagnon sortit finalement de notre chambre, habillé de pied en cape. Seul la couleur de son visage et nos éclats de rires témoignaient de la scène s'étant déroulé quelque secondes plus tôt.

Il s'avança vers moi et pressa délicatement ses lèvres contre les miennes en un bref baiser de bonjour. Il salua ensuite Catharina, Jace et Clary.

« Tu aurais dû me réveiller…

\- Les tambourinements de Jace ne t'ont pas réveillé, ça veut dire que tu avais besoin de sommeil. »

Mes invités regardaient la scène se déroulant avec une expression d'adoration sur le visage. Je savais qu'Alexander et moi formions un couple particulièrement adorable, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour nous regarder ainsi.

« Catharina, tu as ausculté Jace c'est ça, demanda innocemment mon amant.

\- Oui.

\- Et j'ai quoi ?

\- Un cancer.

\- Genre, la maladie mortelle que les terrestres craignent quasi plus que tout.

\- Celle là même.

\- Tu peux me guérir ?

\- Non, si seulement j'en avais le pouvoir… Je pourrais sauver des milliers de vies. Mais je ne le peu. Et un iratze non plus. Les chasseurs d'ombres ne savent pas gérer ce genre de maladies car elles sont très rares dans vos rangs. Quand un chasseur d'ombre est atteint, il doit être traité avec un traitement terrestre.

\- C'est quoi comme cancer, la questionna Clary

\- Un cancer de l'estomac.

\- Est-ce un cancer se soignant plutôt bien ou non ?

\- Pas vraiment non… La seule chose qu'il te reste à faire Jace, c'est d'aller à l'hôpital, faire des examens et qu'ensuite il commence à essayer de te soigner.

\- Tu veux dire… Tu veux dire que je peux mourir !? »

Catharina baissa la tête en acquiesçant, son regard fixant le sol. Jace tendit instinctivement la main vers Clary qui s'y cramponna. Seul Alexander ne semblait pas réagir. Je me tournai vers lui dans l'espoir de comprendre son état d'esprit.

Il semblait sous le choque, son regard fixé sur son parabatai et ses mains tremblantes. Le voir dans cette état d'incompréhension me brisa le cœur. Il avait tout au long de la guerre réussis à garder sa famille au complet, et c'est maintenant qu'elle était fini qu'il allait perdre son frère. De la manière la plus inattendu qu'il soit.

oOo

Au chaud dans les bras de son amant, expulsant son désespoir hors de son corps, Alec pensait aussi à ce jour funeste où la maladie de Jace avait été annoncé.

oOo

Pov Alec

Les mots de Catharina résonnait dans l'air. Vide de sens. Je ne comprenais pas, ou plutôt ne voulais pas comprendre, ce qu'elle disait.

Jace était fort, très fort. C'était le meilleur chasseur d'ombre de notre génération. Les démons fuyaient presque devant lui et ceux ayant le malheur de lui faire face étaient tous renvoyé directement à Edom. Il était invincible, vif comme l'éclair, solide comme le diamant, fort comme l'acier. Aucun démon ne lui résistait.

C'était mon parabatai, un homme fort, imbattable, destiné à vivre une longue vie pavée de haut fait. Il ne pouvait pas mourir, en tout cas pas maintenant. Pas aussi tôt.

La main de Magnus sur mon bras me ramena à la réalité. Clary et Catharina avait parlé, mais les lointains échos de leurs voix n'avaient pas réussis à percer le brouillard dans lequel la maladie de Jace m'avait placé. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il s'était dit, mais la détresse dans les yeux de tous me confirma que ce n'était pas de belles choses.

La main de mon compagnon caressant mon bras était le seul lien me connectant à la réalité. Le salon semblait figé, Jace regardait face à lui, sa main et celle de Clary liées. Mon amie rousse quand à elle fixait la meilleure amie de Magnus, souhaitant au plus profond d'elle que Catharina prenne la parole. Qu'elle la rassure, qu'elle apporte une bonne nouvelle. Mais la sorcière bleu semblait incapable de détacher son regard de ses chaussures. Son bleu si dynamique d'habitude était devenu fade. Elle devait se sentir terriblement coupable d'être le messager d'une telle nouvelle. Magnus quand à lui faisait la navette avec ses yeux entre nous tous. Sa main frottait mon bras en un geste mécanique, il semblait plongé dans la même torpeur que nous.

Le silence et la quasi absence de mouvement durèrent longtemps. Seul nos souffles réguliers se faisaient entendre, des larmes silencieuses dévalaient les joues piqués de tâches de rousseurs de Clary. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté.

Puis d'un mouvement Jace se leva.

« Je vais à l'hôpital, seul. »

Ses mots claquèrent comme une sentence dans le salon. Clary ayant suivi son mouvement se laissa retomber dans le canapé plus abattue que jamais. Et moi je n'entama pas le mouvement que j'imaginais faire.

« Je viens avec toi, il faut aussi que j'aille à l'hôpital pour le boulot. »

Catharina fuyait, elle avait bien raison. D'un ample mouvement elle ouvrit un portail et Jace et elle disparurent au travers.

Nous n'étions plus que trois dans le salon. Clary et moi nous fixions, comme si nous pouvions nous tirer l'un de l'autre de cette situation. Elle et moi ne nous étions jamais bien entendu, mais c'était la seule dans ce salon à pouvoir me comprendre.

Qu'importe les siècles derrières Magnus et son empathie, il n'était pas assez proche de Jace pour ressentir le maelstrom d'émotion qui nous submergait, Clary et moi. J'avais envie de me laisser tomber par terre, de crier ma frustration au monde entier.

Pourquoi ne pas tomber ; mes jambes, de toutes façons, rechignaient à me porter. Heureusement pour moi, Magnus eu la présence d'esprit de faire apparaître un pouf sous mon corps.

Écroulé sur mon pouf, je le vis se diriger vers le buffet, quelque secondes plus tard il nous tendait un vers. En temps normale, jamais je n'aurais osé boire un de ses cocktail, mais ce matin, début d'après-midi, là, j'avais besoin de quelque chose de fort. D'extrêmement fort.

La brûlure de l'alcool le long de ma gorge me permit de reprendre contact avec la réalité.

Cela eu aussi le même effet sur Clary qui me fis un mince sourire. Le genre de sourire qui veut dire "ne t'inquiète pas tout ira bien" alors que tu sais que cela est faux. Malgré tout, son sourire m'apporta un peu de réconfort.

« Il va s'en sortir, il est fort, murmura-t-elle sûrement pour elle même.

\- Oui, jamais aucun démons ne l'a battu, ce n'est pas une maladie qui va y arriver !

\- Il va s'en sortir, on va s'en sortir.

\- Catharina et moi feront tout ce qui est en notre possible pour l'aider.

\- Merci Magnus, je vais y aller maintenant, rentrer à l'Institut et dormir avant que Jace ne revienne et annonce la nouvelle à tout le monde. »

Je suivis du regard la mince silhouette de Clary, s'éloigner de sa démarche aérienne et passer la porte. Il ne restait plus que Magnus et moi.

Mon amoureux ne semblait pas savoir quoi faire. Il était tout aussi perdu que moi. Je me blottis contre lui, cherchant du réconfort dans la chaleur de son corps.

Après un long câlin, il me conseilla d'aller à l'Institut pour être là quand Jace rentrerait. Je n'avais pas envie d'entendre la nouvelle de nouveau, mais je savais qu'Izzy et Max allaient avoir besoin d'aide pour digérer la nouvelle.

A contre cœur je me détacha du torse de mon amant et quitta le cocon de ses bras. J'allais me diriger vers la porte, quand, d'un mouvement de main, Magnus ouvrit un portail. Je lui fis un mince sourire et passa au travers.

J'arrivais dans ma chambre à l'Institut. C'était le seul endroit où Magnus pouvait créer un portail sans autorisation. En effet, les lois de l'Enclave interdisait les failles de sécurité permettant à n'importe quel sorcier de pénétrer dans le cœur et les partis communes des Instituts. Heureusement pour moi, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'un chasseur d'ombre autoriserait à une créature obscure de venir sans demande préalable dans sa chambre.

Ils n'avaient pas une seule seconde pensé qu'un jour un Shadowhunter et un sorcier s'amouracheraient. Magnus avait donc modifier les protections de l'Institut et plus particulièrement de ma chambre pour que lui, et lui seul, puisse créer des portails à cette destination.

Je me dirigeais vers mon bureau, sachant que Jace avait réunis ma famille là-bas pour annoncer la funeste nouvelle. Quand je pénétrai dans la pièce tout le monde semblait en attente d'une grande nouvelle de la part de Jace.

Mon parabatai me lança un regard reconnaissant, comme s'il avait besoin de mon soutien pour vider son sac. Il prit une grande inspiration et commença son récit par sa visite chez Magnus. Heureusement pour moi, il omis de raconter dans quels habits je les avais accueilli. Il nous raconta par la suite qu'il était allé à l'hôpital et que les examens avaient donné le même résultat que ceux de Catharina. Il expliqua qu'il allait bientôt devoir commencer un traitement appellé chimiothérapie et que celui-ci allait l'affaiblir. En nous jettant un regard d'excuse il finit de raconter son éprouvante journée par le fait qu'il ne pourrait donc pas chasser de démons avant la fin de son traitement. Bizarrement ce fut ce qui me sembla le plus bizarre. Jace était un guerrier, abandonner son travail, c'était comme renié une part de lui même. En me concentrant un peu sur notre lien, je me rendis compte que c'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait l'impression d'abandonner ce qui jusque là l'avait fait avancer.

L'ambiance régnant dans le bureau était la même que celle du salon quelques heures auparavant. Un silence épais, palpable et plein de tristesse, de ceux que l'on aimerait briser d'un grand cri mais qui nous écrase tellement que l'on est incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Car tout le monde est trop faible.

Sauf Max.

« Tu ne vas pas mourir, pas comme ça.

\- J'espère Max, j'espère. Je me battrai contre cette maladie comme je me serais battu devant tous les seigneurs d'Edom réunis.

\- Alors tu gagneras. Tu es Jace, tu es invincible. Comme Alec et Izzy. Vous êtes les plus forts.

\- J'espère bonhomme, j'espère. »

Jace passa avec affection sa main dans la tignasse si ordonnée de notre frère. Max bougonna et ses plaintes finirent de briser le malaise et la tristesse étouffante. D'un seul coup, tout semble redevenir normal. Il avait raison. On ne pouvait pas abandonner, on ne pouvait pas cesser de vivre et se laisser abattre par la tristesse.

Je regardais vers ma sœur, elle aussi semblait au bord du gouffre, mais elle refusait tout de même de laisser l'espoir s'envoler, ça se lisait dans ses yeux.

« On commande chinois, demandai-je dans un espoir de retour à la réalité.

\- Je m'en fous du moment que c'est pas Izzy qui cuisine !

\- Jace ! »

Comme à l'accoutumé, une simili dispute éclata entre ma sœur et mon parabatai, Isabelle avait bien conscience que ses talents de cuisinière était inexistant, mais elle continuait à cuisiner dans l'espoir d'un jour réussir un plat.

oOo

En pensant à cette dispute, si bête et pourtant tellement signe de normalité Alec se laissa aller dans les bras de Magnus. Ses larmes avaient cessé de couler et l'odeur du sorcier lui permis de plonger dans un lourd sommeil sans rêve.

La respiration de son amant, devenu régulière, dans son coup rassura le sorcier. Alec devait dormir. Il ne dormait plus vraiment depuis trop longtemps, onze mois maintenant. Onze mois que Jace était malade.

oOo

Pov Magnus

Les mois passez vite et cela faisait maintenant 3 mois que Jace avait commencé le lent processus de guérison. Les choses était redevenue à la normale et le chasseur d'ombre sortait même parfois traquer des démons mineurs.

Une personne extérieur n'aurait pas su que Jace était malade et que ses amis et sa famille était très inquiète. Robert revenait de plus en plus souvent à l'Institut sur des motifs futiles, Maryse était toujours présente, mais elle semblait souvent prise d'une sorte de lassitude. Izzy cuisinait à chaque seconde de son temps libre, comme si elle était en attente d'un miracle culinaire. Clary ne quittait pas Jace d'une semelle, sauf de rares moments où elle passait voir Luke et Simon. Max voulant normalement paraître toujours très adulte se retrouvait à chercher quotidiennement des câlins de Jace. Alexander était celui qui paraissait le moins touchés aux yeux de tous, seul Jace et moi savions dans quel état il était réellement. Il surveillait constamment son parabatai du coin de l'œil, comme s'il allait s'évanouir d'un instant à l'autre. Le soir quand il rentrait il se blotissait dans mes bras et ne bougeait plus, il ne mangeait presque pas et ses nuits étaient courtes, entrecoupés de cauchemars et de crises de larmes.

La voir dans cet état là me fendait le cœur et je ne savais que faire pour l'aider. Son état physique se détériorait tellement qu'il commençait à inquiéter le personnel de l'Institut.

Jace faisait tout pour le distraire et le rendre joyeux, même si lui même avait parfois du mal à gérer la situation. Un jour il décida d'organiser une sorte de soirée à l'Institut, pour remonter le morale des gens.

Nous étions tous arrivés, seul Jace manquait à l'appel. Il avait presque une heure de retard. Les délicieuses effluves du ragoût de Maryse ne parvenait pas à notre nez tellement la peur nous tordait le ventre. La main d'Alexander écrasait la mienne et ses lèvres étaient rougis par les morsures répétés. Les mains de Maryse tremblait, mais elle semblait essayer de garder son calme. Clary était fixe, Isabelle regardait le sol, Max ne tournait plus les pages de son mangas et Robert avait cessé de nous jeter des regards réprobateurs.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et une vague de soulagement nous emporta. Jace passa la porte et nous nous figèrent tous. Ses yeux vairons semblaient plus intenses et grands qu'à l'accoutumé et son visage était complètement transformé. Il n'avait plus aucun cheveux sur le crâne.

Que… Qu'est ce…

« J'ai rasé. Ils commençaient à tomber, et je ne supportait pas de voir mes sublimes cheveux chuter un à un. J'ai donc pris un rasoir et tout rasé. Étrangement je trouve que je reste extrêmement beau comme ça. Je crois que certaines personnes sont destinés à être parfaites. Quoi qu'il se passe.

\- Arrogant !

\- On mange ? »

Le repas qui suivit se déroula dans une bonne ambiance. Jace nous fit plusieurs scènes par rapport à ses cheveux, ce qui nous fit plus rire qu'autre chose. Il était irrécupérable. Ce repas aida Alexander à appréhender d'une autre manière les choses.

Le soir, en revenant, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, nous fîmes l'amour. Je savais que c'était un petit pas, mais ça montrait aussi qu'il arrivait à continuer réellement de vivre, malgré la situation.

oOo

Alec avait roulé sur le dos, se détachant de Magnus, ce dernier dévorait son amant du regards. Des yeux il retraçait une à une les runes décorant le corps de son amant. Il les connaissait par cœur. Il aimait bien se comparer à un astronaute connaissant chaque constellations, sauf que c'est constellations à lui c'était les runes d'Alec.

Il était capable de voir celle qui avait apparu;, celles qu'Alec avait dessiné récemment pour les ajouter sur son épidermes.

Une des marques noire retint alors son attention.

Le réveil brutale d'Alec avait eu lieu quelque heure après leur retour de l'Institut. Là-bas il s'était passé quelque chose de surprenant.

oOo

Pov Magnus

J'étais en train de ne rien faire quand mon portable sonna. Je m'empressai de décrocher, craignant une mauvaise nouvelle. Quand je vis le nom de mon amant suivi d'une multitude de cœur une douleur sourde étreignit mon cœur. Alexander ne m'appelait jamais au milieu de sa journée de travail, sauf en cas d'extrême urgence. Je décrochais donc, anxieux.

« Mag ? C'est Alec, tu fais quoi ce soir ?

\- Tu m'appelles pour me demander ce que je fais ce soir !?

\- Izzy a décidé de nous réunir tous pour le dîner… Apparement Raphaël aurait réussi à lui apprendre la cuisine. Personnellement je n'y crois pas, mais j'ai pas envie d'affronter cette épreuve seul !

\- Je viendrais. Raphaël est peut-être faiseur de miracle, qui sait ?

\- Ce serait bien…

\- Ne penses pas à ça ! »

Quelque heures plus tard nous étions tous réunis à l'Institut. Isabelle nous fit nous installer autours de la table. Sur tous les visage un air soucieux s'affichait, je me fis la réflexion qu'ils auraient sûrement eu le même visage si on leur avais annoncé qu'ils devaient se rendre à Edom.

La jolie brune entra en portant un énorme plat. Elle soupira en voyant nos têtes, mais ne se découragea pas et apporta le plat, le déposant au centre de la table. Étonnement, un fumet agréable s'en échappait. Je me tournais vers Alexander qui abordait un air surpris. Sa sœur commença d'ailleurs par le servir avant de nous servir un par un.

Quand toutes les assiettes furent remplies, nous n'eûmes plus d'excuse pour ne pas manger. A ma droite Alexander pris une courte inspiration et goûtea. Son parabatai avait fait exactement la même chose que lui et tous deux affichèrent la même expression surprise.

« C'est bon…

\- Merci Alec, lui répondit Isabelle

\- C'est même carrément bon ! T'es sûre que c'est toi qui a fait ça Izzy ?

\- Oui Jace, je me suis beaucoup entraîné avec Raphaël et là j'ai réussis toute seule. »

Tout le monde applaudit la jeune fille qui rougit. Je ne sut interpréter son rougissement, soit elle était en colère, soit elle était véritablement génée. La réussite de son plat entraîna la bonne humeur et le repas se déroula dans d'excellentes condition.

Elle avait sortie des bouteilles de vin et à mon plus grand plaisir je pu voir les joues d'Alec rougirent et entendre son rire carillonner dans la salle.

Tard dans la nuit, nous quittèrent l'Institut, heureux de ce moment de joie partagée.

OoO

Les miracles existent, Isabelle leur avait prouvé ce soir là. En repensant à cet soirée et en voyant la rune de parabatai toujours gravée sur la hanche d'Alec, Magnus eu l'intime conviction que quoi qu'il se passe il trouverait une solution pour Jace.

Le chasseur de démons était fort, et même si le démon qui l'habitait l'étais aussi, tous ensemble ils trouveraient une manière de le battre. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils l'affronteraient tous ensemble.

Magnus passa doucement la main dans les cheveux de son compagnon. Celui-ci grogna et vint se lover contre le corps chaud de la personne partageant son lit.

« Il s'en sortira, on s'en sortira. »

* * *

J'espère que cet OS vous a plu. J'ai décidé de parler de se sujet parce que parfois je trouve l'univers des Shadowhunters un peu trop utopique du point de vue des maladies... Mais je n'ai pas eu la force d'annihiler tout espoir en faisant mourir Jace. Je sais que ce n'est pas très joyeux... Désolé, j'essaierai de faire un prochain OS plus joyeux !

J'espère tout de même qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review avec votre avis, ça me ferait très plaisir ! - Éclat d'étoile


	3. Crépuscule

**Couple :** Malec

 **Rating :** T

 **Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, ils appartiennent à Cassandra Clare.

 **Résumé** **:** parfois regarder le plus anodin des films entraine des discussions auxquels on ne s'attendrait pas.

* * *

 **Crépuscule.**

Le soleil se couchait, Magnus et Alec était affalé sur le canapé admirant les lueurs du crépuscule. Le chasseur d'ombres tenaient son amant au creux de ses bras, jouant avec la masse de cheveux noirs. Des paillettes tombaient en cascade sur son t-shirt et il sut que dès son retour à l'Institut Jace ne manquerait pas de se moquer de lui.

« Tu penses à quoi ?

\- Que Jace va trouver les paillettes hilarantes.

\- Il sait que tu es ici de toutes façons. »

Magnus bougea son corps de manière à pouvoir atteindre les lèvres, oh tellement attirantes, du néphilim. Ils échangèrent un voluptueux baiser, heureux d'avoir un moment pour eux seuls. L'activité des démons avaient grandement baissé, et même si cela indiquaient des attaques à venir, les chasseur d'ombre profitaient d'un repos bien mérité.

« On fait quoi ?

\- Comment-ça on fait quoi !?

\- Bien que t'embrasser toute la soirée sur ce canapé soit un programme qui m'enchante, on pourrait peut-être faire autre chose…

\- Ce que tu veux, on est chez toi après tout.

\- Chez nous. Tu as les clefs de l'appartement, c'est le notre, pas le miens. »

A l'entente des paroles de Magnus les joues d'Alec s'enflammèrent. Il n'avait pas encore officiellement emménagé chez Magnus et le fait que son copain considère qu'il était chez lui l'emplissait de joie.

« S'embrasser alors, parce que je n'ai pas d'autres idées... »

Avant que le chasseur d'ombre n'ai pu s'emparer des lèvres de son amant celui-ci se dégagea comme pris d'un trait de génie.

« Mag ?

\- Je sais ! On va faire un marathon !

\- Au risque de te décevoir, je suis de repos ce soir et je n'ai absolument aucune envie de courir un peu plus de quarante-deux kilomètres.

\- Qui a parlé de courir !?

\- Toi ? Un marathon…

\- Pas un marathon comme ça, Magnus laissa un temps de suspend, un marathon télé !

\- Et c'est quoi ça ?

\- Tu regardes tout plein de films à la suite ! En général tu fais ça avec une série de film ou une série tout court. Le dernier que j'ai fait remonte à quatre ans. Catharina, Ragnor et moi avions regardé tout les Harry Potter ! C'est fou d'avoir la vision des terrestres sur les sorciers !

\- Mag… Je n'ai jamais regardé de film, avoua Alec les joues couleur tomate.

\- Raison de plus ! Ça te dirais ?

\- Euh oui… Après peut-être pas non plus trop longtemps.

\- Douze heure c'est long ou pas ?

\- Douze heure !?

\- Mais c'est le meilleur film de tout les temps ! Une petite pépite, tu ne verras pas le temps passer !

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Le Seigneur des Anneaux. Ça se passe dans un autre monde, c'est une quête épique avec des personnages supers !

\- Va pour le Seigneur des Anneaux ! »

Ils regardèrent les trois films à la suite. Alec n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de l'écran géant courant le long d'un des murs du salon. Le film lui plaisait énormément. Quand ce fut fini, les dernières notes du génériques s'envolèrent dans le salon en même temps que ses yeux se fermèrent. Magnus regarda avec tendresse son amant, endormi. Il le souleva délicatement et, en créant un portail atterrit directement au pied de leur lit.

Alec était tombé amoureux du cinéma. Dès qu'ils le pouvaient Magnus lui montrait ce qu'il considérait comme des chefs d'œuvres du cinéma. Certains de par leur histoire et d'autre au travers du traitement des images et de cette histoire. C'est comme ça que le Nephilim découvrit Harry Potter, Star Wars, les œuvres de Kubrick et bien d'autres films encore.

Après avoir vu une adaptation de Dracula, Magnus et lui décidèrent d'explorer la vision des terrestres sur les vampires au travers du cinéma. Ils regardèrent un bon nombre de films. Certains étaient tellement proche de la réalité qu'ils se demandèrent si le réalisateur ou le scénariste n'était pas au courant de l'existence du monde obscur.

Un soir, Alec était arrivé à l'appartement avant Magnus. L'heure était pourtant bien avancée, ce qui surprit le Nephilim. Magnus ne quittait rarement l'appartement sur ces horaires là, et si un client débarquait le sorcier n'oubliait jamais de prévenir son compagnon. Inquiet, Alec commença à revêtir sa veste et, s'emparant de son poignard séraphique, décida de partir à la recherche de son amant.

Il n'eut pas le temps de franchir la porte, Magnus débarquait déjà dans l'appartement. Son regard détailla avec surprise les vêtements du Nephilim.

« Tu ne restes pas ce soir ?

\- Si, je m'inquiétais juste de ne pas te voir dans l'appartement. »

Une vague de sentiment déferla sur Magnus. Quelques petits mots d'Alec lui permettait de se sentir plus heureux que jamais. Il savait que le chasseur d'ombre l'aimait, mais ses petites inquiétudes assez anodines le transportait toujours de joie. Jamais il n'avais aimé quelqu'un faisant autant attention à lui, et jamais il n'avais aimé quelqu'un avec autant d'intensité.

Il s'approcha de son amant, et reproduisant le geste que ce dernier avait fait lors de leur premier baiser, l'embrassa passionnément. Les mains d'Alec vinrent se placer sur ses hanches et Magnus se détacha des bords de la veste pour nouer ses bras autour du coup de son copain.

A bout de souffle ils se détachèrent, leur regard se fixant l'un dans l'autre. « Je t'aime. » murmurèrent-ils d'une même voix.

« Où étais-tu parti ?

\- Chercher de quoi compléter notre recherche sur les vampires. »

Magnus sortit avec fierté l'intégral des Twilight du sac qu'il tenait à la main.

Alec jeta un regard par l'immense baie vitré du salon. C'était le crépuscule, le soleil allait bientôt se baigner dans l'East River. Le moment idéal pour commencer un film.

« On y vas ?

\- On y vas. »

Le premier film avait commencé et les deux amants c'était vite désintéressé, ils écoutaient d'une oreille. Les lèvres de Magnus étaient occupées à glisser le long de la gorge d'Alec qui se montrait très sensible à ces caresses. Le jeune homme frissonna lorsque le sorcier commença à jouer avec sa peau, aspirant doucement, la torturant en douceur.

« Mag ?

\- Hum… ?

\- Arrête, s'il te plaît.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe !? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- Non, loin de là. Mais je préfère t'arrêter avant de ne plus en être capable. Jace et Izzy ne me lâchent plus depuis qu'ils ont vu un suçon dans mon cou. Et j'aimerais avoir à éviter de leur expliquer d'où ça viens…

\- Comme tu le désires. Mais laisse les parler, ils finiront par se lasser.

\- On parle de Jace et Izzy là… Concentrons nous plutôt sur le film, veux-tu.

\- Ils sont niais au possible, et la fin est tellement prévisible !

\- Tu sais Mag, ils me font un peu penser à nous…

\- A nous !?

\- Oui, expliqua calmement le chasseur d'ombre, ils n'ont normalement pas le droit de s'aimer. Edward est un être à part, qui ne se mêle pas au commun des mortels, toi en somme. Bella quand à elle est une fille lambda. Et pourtant, d'une manière inimaginable elle a retenu l'attention d'Edward…

\- Ne me dis pas que tu te compares à Bella ! Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, mais tu es un être d'exception. Je l'ai su dès que j'ai croisé ton regard ! Alors ne te compare pas à une greluche !

\- C'est que t'as une vision complètement biaisé des choses Magnus ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre pourquoi je suis commun, parce qu'à tes yeux je ne le suis pas. Il en est de même pour Edward, il a croisé les yeux de Bella et son monde a pris sens à ce moment là. Lui non plus ne comprends pas comment Bella peut se considérer comme une personne ordinaire et transparente.

\- Mais…

\- Non, tais toi et laisse moi finir. Comme nous il s'est suffit d'un regard pour comprendre que l'autre était essentiel au bon fonctionnement de notre monde intérieur. Comme toi Edward est immortel et comme moi Bella est mortel. Et Edward refuse de lui accorder l'immortalité car il considère celle-ci comme un fardeau…

\- Je t'arrêtes ! Déjà Edward est bien plus jeune que moi, deuzio il est encore puceau au bout de cent ans d'existence ! Je comprends que sa vie n'est pas de sens avant de rencontrer Bella !

\- Du coup, à tes yeux, c'est le sexe qui donne à la vie la peine d'être vécu ?

\- Mais non ! C'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire ! Seulement, au bout d'un certains temps ton corps à des besoins, et tu ne peux pas les réfréner…

\- Raphaël ?

\- C'est un cas à part, il était déjà comme ça en étant humain.

\- Toi tu es de mauvaise foi ! Tu ne veux pas être comparé à un vampire niais de film pour ado, donc tu te vexe et invente n'importe quel prétexte pour échapper à la comparaison.

\- Alors laisse moi terminer. Et tertio, tu nous compare à eux dans le sens où l'un est immortel et l'autre non. Et au risque de te décevoir dans ta comparaison pourri, je ne peux pas te rendre immortel !

\- Il y a une solution pour que je devienne immortel…

\- Non ! Il en est hors de question !

\- Tu vois que tu réagis comme Edward ! L'idée même que tu me laisses, en toute connaissance de cause, me transformer en vampire te fais réagir !

\- C'est différent.

\- En quoi ? Ce n'est pas toi qui me mordrait en plus.

\- Parce que… Parce que je ne le supporterais pas. Je ne supporterais pas de savoir que tu sacrifies ta mortalité pour moi. Je sais ce que les chasseurs d'ombres pensent des vampires et autre créatures obscures. Je ne te laisserai pas sacrifier comme ça tout ce qu'il y a de cher à ta vie.

\- C'est toi qui m'est le plus cher Mag…

\- Et Jace, Izzy, Max, Maryse…

\- Ils comprendraient. Même ma mère.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison Alexander, tu n'as pas a sacrifier tout ça pour moi. Je te jure que tu n'as pas envie d'être immortel, de voir disparaître un à un les personnes que tu aimes.

\- Et toi ?

\- Quoi moi ?

\- Tu les supportes bien, ton immortalité et tout ce qui va avec. Non ?

\- Alexander, s'il y a bien une chose avec laquelle je m'accorde parfaitement avec Edward, c'est que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. J'ai enterré un trop grand nombre de personne que j'ai aimé. Et j'ai survécu, en me noyant dans la douleur parfois, mais j'ai survécu. Aujourd'hui tout est différent, je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Plus fort que je pensais possible d'aimer. Et je ne te survivrais pas, ma vie sans toi n'a aucun sens, aucune saveur. S'il y a bien un point avec lequel je suis d'accord avec Edward, c'est que le jour où tu mourras, je n'attendrais pas longtemps pour te rejoindre.

\- Non !

\- J'ai vécu très longtemps, une éternité que tu n'arrives pas à effleurer. Et si rien ne m'arrives ni ne m'arriveras, je demeurerais, immuable, jusqu'à la fin des temps. Je n'ai rien choisi dans ma vie, mes sentiments ont toujours tout guidé : amour, loyauté, devoir, haine. Tout. Alors laisse moi au moins choisir ma fin.

\- Elle sera guidé par tes sentiments elle aussi.

\- Oui, mais par le plus beau de tous. Ne me nie pas ce droit mon amour. Acceptes ça et reste vivant longtemps… »

Les dernières paroles de Magnus s'envolèrent. Le silence entre eux était palpable. Le film se déroulait en arrière plan, mais aucun des deux n'en avait conscience. Alec refusait les paroles de Magnus. Il ne pouvait s'imaginer, même mort, être la cause du décès de son compagnon. Une larme silencieuse coula sur sa joue. L'asiatique leva la main et récupéra la goutte au bout de son doigt.

Sa main glissa le long du corps de son compagnon. Il rapprocha leur deux torses. Alec enfouit son visage dans son cou. Le sorcier sentait la douce froideur des larmes imbiber sa peau. Il serra son amant plus fort encore contre lui. Il s'en voulait d'être la cause de ces larmes, mais il ne pouvait supporter de mentir à l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout.

Il savait que cette discussion devrait avoir lieu un jour, mais il avait espéré qu'elle n'arrives pas si tôt. Il ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce que ce soit le visionnage du film qui les amène à cette discussion.

Alec se cramponnait au corps de Magnus, comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne s'envole. Les lèvres du plus vieux effleurèrent la nuque du plus jeune, redescendirent jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il les mordilla un peu avant de souffler quelque mots en son creux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il nous reste encore du temps pour trouver une solution. »

Alec releva doucement la tête et ses yeux céruléens se plongèrent au plus profond de l'âme de Magnus. Puis attiré d'un irrépressible force leurs lèvres s'unirent.

Elles s'unirent dans un baiser au goût de désespoir, un baiser intense, messager de l'amour qui les unissaient. Quand leurs lippes se décollèrent un merveilleux sourire éclaira leur visage. Puis ils replongèrent l'un vers l'autre. Échangeant cette fois un baiser d'espoir et de vie. Sachant tout deux que certaines questions restaient pour le moment en suspend, mais qu'un jour ils y trouveraient une réponse.

Ensemble.

* * *

 _J'ai essayé de ne pas émettre trop d'avis sur Twilight, pour ne vexer personne :') J'aime beaucoup les livres mais j'ai beaucoup de mal avec les films qui d'après moi mettent trop en valeur les mauvais côté du livre... 'Fin bref, je les relisais et d'un seul coup j'y ai vu Magnus et Alec, du coup j'ai pris mon ordi et ai écrit ce petit OS. J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser une review avec votre avis. Ça me fais toujours très plaisir ! - Éclat d'étoile_

 **RaR aux anonymes :  
**

 **Guest** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu.


End file.
